1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to construction of a sash anchor in a seatbelt system for supporting on a door frame an occupant restraining webbing for use in a seatbelt system for protecting an occupant in an emergency of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed an automatic seatbelt system capable of automatically placing a webbing over a occupant upon his entering a vehicle. In the seatbelt system of the type described, one end of the occupant restraining webbing is engaged with a door, and, when the occupant opens or closes the door to enter or leave the vehicle, the intermediate portion of the webbing moves in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle in accordance with the opening or closing circularly arcuate motion of the door, so that a space for allowing the occupant to enter or leave the vehicle can be formed between a seat and the webbing.
In the automatic seatbelt system as described above, in order to impart to a door a tension generated in the webbing due to an inertial force of the occupant in an emergency of the vehicle, it is necessary to make construction of the door rigid to secure the restrained condition of the occupant.
However, if construction of the door is designed to be rigid, then there are presented such disadvantages that a door frame is increased in outside dimension to narrow the visual range of the occupant in the lateral direction and the weight of the vehicle is increased.